Timeless love
by Mrs Vainamoinen
Summary: Berwald would give all for him. His love, his liberty... His life. He wouldn't mind dying, if it was for him. SuFin. Rated T for character death. One shot.


**Firstly, I want to say that this is my first fanfic written in English, since I'm Spanish and I'm used to write in my mother tongue. And for that reason, I warn you that this may have grammar mistakes, so please, if you see any let me know! ;;m;; I didn't count with a translator help or something. Well, that is all. Btw, I suck at Sweden's accent. I hope you all like this :) Reviews, pwease? Thanks for reading!**

**~Mrs. Väinämöinen**

* * *

I looked at him. His perfection comforted me, his cute round cheeks, his big and full of life brown eyes... Tino was everything I wanted. Even though we had been together for three wonderful years, I wanted something more. I wanted us to be united forever, no matter what would go through us. Pain, suffering, sadness, angst... We suffered that before, and we were used to it. And in that time, when we were two nations struggling for their survival and liberty, he was my light. I couldn't see nothing but darkness, but he set me free of my blindness. Since that moment, my heart belonged to him.

I woke up from my musings, when Tino ran up to me, saying the World's Conference had finished, and if we were going home. I nodded slightly, giving him a soft and small smile. Then, he held my hand and we made our way home. How could I be so lucky, living the life I've always wanted, with the person I've always loved?

* * *

The days went by, and with them, a burning desire showed up in my mind. I had been thinking about that so long, but I always rejected the idea. But then I woke that morning, Tino snoring softly against my chest, transmitting me his warmth, made it impossible to turn it down. I wanted to marry him. To be to his side forever.

* * *

"Are you insane!?" Mathias burst with a worried frown. I stroke with my fingers the little velvet box inside my pocket. I looked at him with a confused look, I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why?", I asked surprised. The Dane raised one of his eyebrows, as if I had forgotten everything.

"Hello?" he waved me, shaking his hands nervously in the air. "What about the little detail that you both are nations? Nations can't get married, or have kids, or die..." then shrugged.

Of course. I completely forgot. What was I thinking about? Due we were our country's representation, it was forbbiden to us getting married. Further if the both were nations. I sighed in frustration. Then, I thought of a new idea.

"And wh't if we aren't n'tions anym're? If we r'ject our r'le as c'untries... We c'uld get m'rried." I regarded in loud voice, placing my hand on my chin. Denmark blinked, completely bewildered.

"I ask again, Sve: are you insane!?" he asked madly, grabbing his spiky hair. "Then, you guys will be humans, and you will get old and- ugh."

"I don't m'nd, if I can h've him."

I had all clear. I would give my inmortality for him, if it was necessary. And Tino was necessary in my life. Matthias just couldn't believe it.

* * *

I thought that was the moment. Now or never. I had been thinking about how to propose it to him. What if he didn't want? Maybe he didn't love me enough for marriage. Or he just wasn't prepared. Or he wanted to live forever. I asked Tino if he wanted to go ice-skating, in a frozen lake near my house. I didn't think it twice. I released his small hand and knelt in front of him, trying not to slipping on ice, and clearing my throat. Never in my life have I felt more prepared for something than in that moment. I looked up to his shining eyes, full of surprise. With a mechanical movement, I took the small box from my pocket and opened to him. My cheeks were burning.

"T-T'no Väinämöin'n... I w'nt ya t' be the man of m' life, 'nd I pr'mise t'-"

"Yes! Yes! I DO!", Tino shouted excited, and lunged at me, embracing my neck. His eyes were filled in tears, and I was in shock. I didn't choose the most romantic place, or the most original words, and even so...

"W-Will you marry-" I couldn't finish my sentence again - Tino silenced my words with a passionate and unexpected kiss. After a few minutes of connection between our lips and tongues, he broke it, looking into my eyes and saying "Of course I do, Berwald."

"But T'no... There's a th'ng..." I held his hands. "We aren't all'wed t' get m'rried b'ing n'tions... But, we can, if we bec'me h'mans." I explained to him, seeing in his eyes a sparkle of hope. "Th'ugh... It's up t' ya. M'ybe ya w'nt t' live forev'r, 'nd still being S'nta..." once again, Tino stopped my not usually talk placing his index finger on my lips, hissing softly.

"If that's the only way I can be your truly "wife", well then. I don't mind losing my inmortality. You're more important than that." I wiped one of his tears with my thumb. "And who wants to live forever and alone, when you can live _a life_ with the person you love?", Tino said, with the excitement shining in his eyes. I wrapped him in a gentle hug, nuzzling into his soft hair. I found myself smiling.

* * *

The decision was made. The both of us agreed losing our roles as countries. Nobody had left the occupation before, we were the first ones. And, for that reason, they organised a World Conference for the abdication. All the nations gathered together for attending to it. They arranged a small ceremony in our honour. We only had to sign some papers, and make a speech, thanking all the years we spent as nations. When was Tino's turn to speak, I looked proudly to him, as he appreciated everybody for his legacy as "Finland". Then, when he finished, he fixed his gaze on me. I clapped sonorously. Finally, we pronounced some words, at the same time, giving our approval to lose our titles. Then, the G8 signed some documents as well. When it all ended and everybody was standing up next to the large table, we held hands.

We weren't "Sweden" or "Finland" anymore. We didn't know who was going to replace our occupation. We were just two common humans, wanting to love each other until the end of our times.

* * *

The years passed by. I can remember the day of our wedding. He was dressed in that mesmerizing white suit, which stood out his dark coffee eyes. I was wearing a black one, and a blue tie, requested of Denmark, who begged on his knees, and I just couldn't say no. It was the happiest day of my new life, knowing he was mine forever... Well, until death tear us apart. In our honey moon, I promised Tino to give him all my love, care, protection and life, to make him happy. He was the one who taught me how to love. How not to fade into darkness.

We had a wonderful life. Sometimes, we fought, but it didn't matter. Our love always fixed it. We bought a lovely wooden cabin in Finland, in which we spent our best moments. Our adopted son, Sealand, sometimes visited us, and we had family time. Tino always wanted to have a pet, so we bought a puppy, and it was a mistake letting him to choose her name... Poor Hanatamago.

I learnt from him how to express my feelings, and I taught him to be patient. We complemented each other perfectly. One of our favourite activities was read, each one his own, curled up in the couch.

I was so happy. He made me so happy.

But, sooner or later, our choice of being mortal took its toll. The deal was our union in marriage, and the payment was the end of our lives.  
I'm opening my eyes. The pale light of the hospital's ceiling lamps dazzle me. I see all blurry, but I can recognise Tino's face, who is stroking softly my discolored, wrinkled hand. His mouth curled in a warm smile, the one that always pleased me. Tino starts talking in a soft and low voice, but I can't hear him. It sounds like his words are lost in another dimension, and I can't understand them. I lost the notion of time long ago. How many days have I been here? Or weeks? Maybe months?  
All I know is my last hour is approaching. My heart and lungs hurt, warning the death is staring at me. But I don't want to leave him here, alone. We'll meet again someday, but until then, I want to stay with him... I promised Tino to make him happy, and I don't know if I fullfilled it. I gave him all I had.  
But, I can't complain. I had a lifetime to love him, and to give all my devotion. My task is done.

I can't barely know what is happening. My sight is suddenly covered by a black film, but I can still hear Tino's voice, becoming louder, and full of anguish. He is my little sparkle of light in the middle of all this darkness. I can still feel him. My ears sharpens for a moment, allowing me to understand some of my Finnish husband's words.

"Thank you for everything, Berwald. I love you." Then, he breaks down and weeps.

_"No thanks to you for opening my eyes. You were the one who showed me love. I love you too, Tino." _I would have liked to say, but my words were trapped in the bottom of my mind, wanting to break free. My life flashes in front of my eyes. Tino is everywhere. I'll miss him so much.

Then, the little sparkle of light disappears. The treat is closed.

Some people say love may cost your freedom. Or your belongings. Our love cost our death. But at least, I could have him, and it is all that matters.


End file.
